Rogue
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 3/4 Base Saves: Poor Fortitude / Good Reflex / Poor Will Hit-Die: D6 Skill Points: 8 (Acrobatics, Athletics, Biology, Bluff, Combat Awareness, Engineering, Escape, Listen, Persuasion, Sense Motive, Sociology, Spot, Stealth, Survival, Use Device) Proficiencies:Simple Weapons, Hand Crossbow, Rapier, Sap, Short Sword, Shortbow /Light Armor Initiative: Dex Level Progression Spell Progression Class Features: 'Precise Strike:'Rogue chooses Sneak Attack or Skirmish at level 1, and follows the standard progression for each of those abilities. (skirmish is now a D8) 'Minor Rogue Talent:' Uncanny Dodge: Improved Uncanny Dodge: Requirements: Uncanny Dodge Trap Sense: 'Requirements: Engineering 3 ranks The rogue gains 1/2 of their Rogue level on saves, MD, TV, and AC vs. Traps. '''Fast Movement: '+10 Speed '''Trackless Step: '''The Rogue adds their class level to the DC for someone to track them. '''Flawless Stride: '''A rogue can move through any sort of terrain that slows movement (such as undergrowth, rubble, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. This ability does not let them move more quickly through terrain that requires a Climb or Swim check to navigate, nor can they move more quickly through terrain or undergrowth that has been magically manipulated to impede motion. A Rogue loses this benefit when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load. '''Camouflage: '''a scout can use the Hide skill in any sort of natural terrain. They lose this benefit when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load. '''Rogue Talent: Crippling Strike: whenever the Rogue damages an enemy with a sneak attack, they also deal 2 points of non-lethal Str damage, Fortitude for half (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Dex). Defensive Roll: when the Rogue would be dropped to negative hit points by a physical attack, they may make a Reflex save (DC = 10 + 1/2 the damage total before any modifications for special defenses or weaknesses) to take half damage instead. Evasion does not apply to this save, and the Rogue may only use this ability once per encounter. Hide in Plain Sight: the Rogue may make Stealth checks while being observed. they still need to have cover or concealment. Improved Evasion: the Rogue may apply their Evasion reduction on effects even when they fail their save. Opportunist: the Rogue may make an attack of opportunity against a target that was just damaged by a weapon attack. they may only make such an attack of opportunity once per round. Skill Mastery: choose a number of skills equal to the Rogue's Int modifier; they may take 10 on skill checks with these skills, even in circumstances where they normally would not be able to. Slippery Mind: whenever the Rogue fails a Will save against an ongoing effect, they may make a second save on their next turn to negate the effect, though they must act according to the effect during the interim. Uncanny Awareness: blindsense out to 5 feet. Death Attack: As assassin ability Bonus Feat:'The rogue may pick a bonus feat instead of taking a talent. '''Minor Rogue Talent: '''The rogue may pick a minor rogue talent. 'Major Talent: Perfect Sneak Attack: the Rogue may apply their sneak attack damage dice against targets regardless of range, cover, and concealment. they may also deduct their Int from the Fortification reduction value of targets they Sneak Attack.